Amantes da Vida
by Caroll
Summary: Tudo que ela queria na vida era ser feliz...Mas a felicidade pode ser um tanto hipócrita e num piscar de olhos, os verdadeiros ideais, as verdadeiras vontades e desejos podem despertar...
1. Prólogo

Amantes da Vida Prólogo 

_Vc seria capaz de suportar uma traição?_

_E se quem te traísse fosse o seu grande amor?_

_Vc conseguiria perdoar?_

Não sei dizer ao certo o que aconteceu com a minha vida. Todos sempre me julgavam e ainda me julgam a mais meiga e doce das criaturas. Mas eu não sou isso. Sou suja, enganadora e mais fria do que pensava; segundo dizem alguns que realmente me conhecem e desprezam meu novo lado. Não. Talvez nem sempre eu tenha sido tão insensível. Sim, eu já fui inocente e pura; já mereci ser digna de compaixão e carinho.

Só sei que o responsável por isso, é alguém igual a mim. Frio e inibido de sentimentos. Não, não entendam assim. Ele só não se deixa transparecer, porque, na verdade, Seya é uma das criaturas mais amáveis e sentimentais que conheço. Mas então por que eu o julgo tão frio? Por que ele vive a vida tão profunda e apaixonadamente, que as vezes me esqueço que o conheço e me deixo levar pelo que os outros dizem e que não entendem seus atos.

Ninguém o conhece como eu. Quanta pretensiosidade, me diriam, mas é verdade. Sei disso, pois ele me ensinou a amar a vida. E que culpa temos se vivemos de amores passageiros, agora? O que importa, não é o tempo que durou o amor, mas sim, a intensidade com que ele foi vivido. Antes, eu pensava que amor verdadeiro, tinha que ser para sempre, mas hoje vejo que não é bem assim; por tal jeito de pensar, o meu grande amor me julga um ser insensível, diferente da pessoa por quem sou apaixonada. É por isso, que hoje eu e Seya somos _amantes da vida_; unidos pelo acaso e pelo desejo.


	2. O sofrimento de um coração

Capitulo 1- O Sofrimento de Um Coração 

Serena! Sorria para a foto! – reclama Lita

Desculpe Lita!- responde Serena com um sorriso

Agora, vamos! – fala a garota ajeitando a máquina no modo automático, para que todas as cinco amigas saíssem na foto

Aquele não era o dia mais feliz para a jovem Serena Tsukino. A bela loira de 20 anos, apesar de expressar alegria exteriormente, estava triste por dentro. Na verdade, ela já se encontrava nesse estado, há algum tempo, pois o passado lhe estava marcado na alma.

O flash da máquina tira a garota de seus pensamentos. Ela olha para o relógio e se assusta com o horário.

Oh, droga, já são quase 4h!!!

Qual o problema Serena? – pergunta Mina

Ai, sabe o que é, eu combinei de me encontrar com o Darien as 4h!

Coitado do Darien, não sei como continua a ser seu namorado desde o colegial! – implica Rei

Não pedi sua opinião, sua encalhada! – diz Serena mostrando a língua

Ei! Como ousa sua destrambelhada!!! – diz Rei tentando pular no pescoço da amiga

Meninas, vamos parar com isso! – pede Amy

A Amy tah certa! Ao contrário da Rei, eu tenho alguém me esperando! Tchau-tchau! – diz ela indo embora

Ora essa! Desde quando ela ficou tão pretensiosa?! – fala Rei ajeitando suas vestes de miko

Essa Serena... – fala Lita sorrindo

Não tem jeito... – completa Amy

As duas se olham e trocam tímidos sorrisos...

Serena andava lentamente pelas ruelas de Tóquio. Sabia estar atrasada para seu encontro, mas faltava-lhe o animo para se apressar. Não que um encontro com Darien não fosse animador, mas alguma coisa não estava certa na sua vida. Sentia como se o tempo ouve-se encalhado em uma rotina e que nada mais lhe era novo.

Darien era a sua vida, seu grande amor. Estavam juntos desde o colegial e na semana passada, ela virara uma noiva. Olha para sua mão direita e observa o belo anel. Ouve uma grande festa por parte de seus pais e de suas amigas, ao saberem do compromisso ao qual se submeteram. Um longo suspiro lhe escapa e ela para.

De repente, vem a sua mente, a cena da noite passada. Ela estava em sua cama, deitada e coberta pelos confortáveis cobertores. Do nada ela se sente sufocar. Afasta suas cobertas e encolhe-se. Sente o coração doer e olha para sua mão. Com uma violência misteriosa, arranca o anel e o joga contra a parede, enquanto mantinha a respiração pesada e suava frio.

O que há de errado comigo...? – pergunta-se - Droga...me deu um trabalhão achar este anel hoje de manhã... – fala em um tom irônico

Olha novamente para o relógio. Já eram 4h25min, Darien já devia estar cansado de lhe esperar. Suspira novamente e apressa o passo.

Ao chegar no parque central, avista uma figura masculina, um tanto impaciente. "Eu sabia que ele estaria assim...", pensa despreocupada. Aproxima-se lentamente de seu amado e pula em suas costas.

Darien! – fala alegremente

Argh!!!

Opa! – fala ao notar que o estava sufocando.

Rapidamente, ela o solta e o observa tomar ar. Lentamente, ele a encara. Ela estava linda, como sempre.

Desculpa...- fala ela, com cara de criança, colocando a língua para fora.

Serena não mudava. Desde que a conhecera, nunca se cansara de admira-la. Seus longos cabelos dourados, presos nos eternos odongos e seus lindos olhos azuis, fascinavam o jovem. Mesmo estando mais velha, ela estava tão bela quanto era na adolescência, mostrando-se no auge de sua mocidade.

Usava uma saia bordo, um pouco acima dos joelhos acompanhada por uma bota e um cinto marrom. Sua blusa era de um vermelho suave e de mangas compridas. Para completar o conjunto, usava um colete de couro marrom.

As vezes me pergunto se vc chegara atrasada em nosso casamento? – fala rindo

Não tem graça! Seu bobo! –responde dando pequenos soquinhos no braço dele

Esta bem! Me desculpe! – responde aos risos

Não parece arrependido! – fala divertida – Sério, não me atrasei por querer...

Esta bem. Agora, o que acha de irmos tomar um café? Esta frio hoje...

Café? Não, quero um chocolate quente! – fala inocente

Chocolate quente? – pergunta surpreso – Serena, vc continua uma menina... – fala rindo-se

Ei, como ousa chamar a sua noiva de criança! Além disso, tomo café todos os dias, faça frio ou calor.

...- observa-a surpreso com a meiguice da amada

É ótimo tomar chocolate quente no outono!- fala sorrindo

Serena..

Bom, se vc quiser, então vamos tomar um café... – suspira com um sorriso cansado

Tem certeza?

Sim! – responde dando um beijo nele

Esta certo, então da próxima vez vamos tomar o que vc quiser!

Obrigada!

Os dois namorados encontravam-se em um parque vazio. Serena jogava pedrinhas na fonte central enquanto Darien a observava.

Nossa, já são 9h! – fala Darien

E daí? – pergunta sem dar importância

Tenho que te levar para casa...

Ora Darien, já não moro com meus pais desde os 18 anos e se é a Lua o seu problema, ela não vai ligar se eu chegar mais tarde, afinal, os gatos sabem se virar. – fala gozadora

Não é isso...

Então qual o problema? – pergunta sentando-se ao lado dele

Esta tarde e ambos temos de trabalhar amanhã.

Vc me disse que não tinha nenhum trabalho para casa.

Mesmo assim, temos de dormir cedo, não estamos no fim de semana.

Ai, Darien, as vezes vc sabe ser estraga prazeres... – suspira chateada

Ei, como assim?

Nada. Vamos embora de uma vez, pelo menos sei de alguém que talvez queira a minha companhia...- diz levantando-se

Espera! – diz pegando o braço dela

O que foi? – diz com olhos tristes

O que há com vc? Parece triste?

Não é nada...

Ora Serena, não estávamos fazendo nada demais, meu amor. – fala carinhoso – Vamos, vou te levar pra casa!

Certo! Vc esta certo...- fala tentando parecer animada

Tchau Serena! – diz beijando-lhe os lábios

Tchau! – diz alegremente, enquanto fecha a porta do prédio

Ao terminar de fechar a porta, seu falso sorriso se esconde, dando lugar aos melancólicos olhos azuis. Por que Darien não a entendia? Era verdade que não faziam nada muito emocionante, mas ela gostava de ficar fora de casa a noite. Ela adorava aquele antigo ditado que dizia:" A noite é uma criança!". Realmente acreditava nos mistérios e poderes da noite. Se pudesse, passaria a noite acordada, só para vivenciar suas surpresas e quem sabe, prazeres ocultos. Não que, não gostasse das belezas do dia, mas a noite lhe agradava de tal forma, que lhe era sinônimo de prazer.

Entrou lentamente no elevador e apertou o botão do 6º andar. Sentiu – se movimentar e novamente suspirou. Passado algum tempo, chegou a seu destino e saiu do elevador. Caminhou até a porta do fim do corredor. Rapidamente começou a vasculhar a sua bolsa.

Seu cachorro, não acredito que andou usando minhas calcinhas!!! – gritou a vizinha

Não! Espera não é bem assim!!!

Serena olha para a porta do lado da sua. Era o apartamento de sua vizinha, Molly. Sabia de quase toda a vida da jovem de 22 anos, que havia se mudado a apenas 3 meses. Não que soubesse por querer, mais era impossível não se ouvir os escândalos feitos pela garota ou as conversas nada discretas com as amigas. Dessa vez, ela descobrira que seu namorado tinha uma leve fraqueza por usar roupas intimas femininas e por isso iria dar uma lição em seu agora ex, pois suas melhores calcinhas haviam sumido. Bom, pelo menos foi isso que ela ficou discutindo com um amiga pelo telefone, até as 3h da manhã.

De repente, achara sua chave. Levou-a ate a fechadura e girou, até abrir sua porta.

Lua, cheguei! – diz a garota, enquanto fecha a porta

Miau! – responde a bichana

Oi meu amor! – fala Serena, ao sentir seu pequeno animalzinho enroscar-se em suas pernas

Lua era sua única companhia, naquele solitário apartamento. Era uma linda gatinha preta, que tinha um pequena marquinha amarelada no meio da testa, de um formato que se assemelhava a uma pequena lua. Ganhara o bichinho antes de sair de casa, idéia de sua mãe que se preocupava em não deixar sua filha sozinha. Agora, ela finalmente entendia o que sua bondosa mãe queria dizer.

As vezes sinto como se vc fosse um símbolo do carinho da mamãe... – fala sorrindo, enquanto acariciava sua amiguinha

Miau....

Acho que vc esta com fome... – diz dirigindo-se para a cozinha

Vai até o armário e pega a ração da gata, que fica feliz ao ser atendida. Serve sua amiga peluda e retorna a guardar sua comida. Olha para o armário. Não tinha fome, Darien à havia levado em um restaurante antes de irem para o parque.

Em seguida, dirige-se para o banheiro. Começa a retirar suas roupas e sente a pele se arrepiar.

Ui! Droga, tenho de fechar a janela, já estamos no outono! – diz se aproximando da pequena janela quadriculada.

Ao terminar de se despir, adentra o box do banheiro e fecha a porta de vidro. Liga o chuveiro e deixa a água quente escorrer por suas mexas, agora soltas de seus costumeiros odongos.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Sentia-se presa e não sabia o porque. Aquela rotina monótona a estava enlouquecendo e nada de novo lhe acontecia, o que só piorava a situação. Desde de que se formara na faculdade de veterinária, sua vida se resumia a trabalho, encontro rápido com as amigas e depois, encontrava Darien na hora que combinassem, o que sempre acontecia pelas 4h, 5h.

Pega o shampo e coloca um pequeno conteúdo na palma de sua mão. Em seguida, começa a massagear o cabelo. Algo tinha de ser feito, pois já não agüentava viver a falsidade de uma vida que à todos parecia feliz. Amava Darien, não tinha dúvidas, mas o que acontecera à um ano atrás, ainda lhe machucava e muito. "Não, não vou pensar nisso!", brigava em seus pensamentos.

Após terminar de lavar e enxaguar seus cabelos, ela se encolhe dentro de seu roupão e sai do banheiro, levando suas roupas sujas para a área de serviço. Olhou para o relógio, já eram 15min para 23h.

Se dirigiu até sua secretaria eletrônica. O pisca de mensagem estava ativado. Deviam ter lhe telefonado, enquanto estava no banho. Apertou delicadamente o sensível botão.

"_Você tem duas mensagens", _anunciava a secretária._ " Primeira mensagem, recebida hoje, às 22h25min:_

_Oi Serena, é a Amy. Escuta, eu tenho uma surpresa pra vc. Será que vc pode almoçar amanhã comigo? Se puder, me liga, ou deixa uma mensa..._

_Há há há ! Amy, saca só isso!!!_

_Que fala mais baixo! É de noite e eu to tentando fala no telefone! Ah, desculpa, olha deixa um recado na secretária eletrônica, tá?! Um beijo..._

Serena estranhava a mensagem e a segunda voz, que supostamente atrapalhava Amy. Não sabia por que, mas reconhecia a voz daquela misteriosa pessoa. Seria Richard, o namorado de Amy? Não, apesar de não manter longas conversas com ele, sabia reconhecer sua voz. Mas, o que mais lhe intrigava, era o fato de ter outro homem na casa de Amy, que não fosse seu namorado. Não sabia por que, mas sentia que essa pessoa, talvez fosse sua surpresa.

"_Segunda mensagem,...", _anunciava a secretária chamando a atenção de Serena," ..._recebida hoje, às 22h37min:_

_Oi Serena, é o Darien! Escuta, desculpa se eu te deixei chateada com alguma coisa hoje, mas eu tava cansado e tinha mesmo que voltar. Olha, pra recompensar, se vc receber esta mensagem, o que acha de nos encontrarmos amanhã na hora do almoço? Eu te ligo mais tarde, beijos!"_

Serena suspirou. Era sempre assim. Ele percebia que há havia magoado, ia correndo para casa e deixava uma mensagem em sua secretária. Antigamente, achava isso muito carinhoso da parte dele, mas depois se tocara que era pura insegurança. Tinha certeza disso, pois ele pegara esse habito, há mais ou menos um ano; ou seja, desde que "aquilo" havia acontecido...

O telefone toca, despertando a garota de seus pensamentos. Serena só observava o aparelho emitir o som de chamada. Não fez nada; ficou ali, imóvel. De repente, a secretária é acionada:

"_Vc ligou para Serena Tsukino! No momento eu não posso atender, então deixe seu recado que assim que puder, retornarei a ligação_!". "Bip", soou a secretária.

_Hã, Serena, é o Darien de novo! Olha, se vc estiver ouvindo essa mensagem, me encontre amanhã, na hora do almoço, naquele restaurante em que fomos na última Sexta-feira, esta bem?! Beijos, te amo!_

A secretária, finalmente havia se calado. Os belos olhos azuis, não demonstravam nenhuma indiferença diante do convite do noivo. Ela se vira e dirige-se para seu quarto. Abre a aporta e sente sua amiguinha correr na sua frente e pular na sua cama.

Pelo menos, ninguém pode dizer que eu não tenho alguém me esperando na cama! – diz irônica

Mesmo estando de roupão, se dirige ao armário e só pega uma calcinha e veste. Não tinha animo para colocar uma roupa, além disso estava em sua casa e sentia-se cansada! Lentamente, afasta os cobertores, e se deita. Cobre-se com seu futon e fica a observar as sombras formadas pelas luzes da noite, sendo acompanhada por um fundo musical, originado no apartamento de sua vizinha.

_All day staring at the ceiling_

Making friends with shadows on my wall 

_(Durante todo o dia olhando para o teto_

_Fazendo amizade com as sombras na parede)_

Por que? Por que pensava na vida e a encarava com tanto desanimo? Por que não conseguia achar um bom motivo para aguardar o amanhã?

_All night hearing voices telling me_

_That I should get some sleep_

_Because tomorrow might be good for something_

_(Durante toda a noite ouvindo vozes me dizendo_

_Que eu deveria dormir um pouco_

_Pois amanhã pode ser bom para alguma coisa)_

Por que tantas dúvidas lhe invadiam o coração, diariamente?

_Hold on_

_Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown_

_And I don't know why_

_(Espere aí_

_Sinto que estou em indo em direção a um ataque nervoso_

_E eu não sei por que)_

Será que o passado era uma mancha tão presente na sua vida?

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_(Mas eu não estou louco, só não estou muito bem_

_Eu sei que agora você não pode dizer_

_Mas fique por aí que talvez você vá ver_

_Um outro lado meu)_

Sim, o passado à havia mudado. Talvez não diante dos outros, mas à mudara por dentro...

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know right now you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be...me_

_(Eu não estou louco, só menos efetivo_

_Eu sei que agora você não se importa_

_Mas logo você vai pensar em mim_

_E como eu costumava ser... eu)_

...e ela já não conseguia esconder.

_I'm talking to myself in public_

_Dodging glances on the train_

_(Eu falo comigo mesmo em público_

_Sempre olhando dos trens)_

Dúvidas, tristezas e súplicas por respostas; estavam-na tornando uma pessoa esquisita, do tipo que se olha e se tem pena...

_And I know, I know they've all been talking about me_

_I can hear them whisper_

_(E eu sei, eu sei que todos estão falando de mim_

_Eu posso ouvir os sussurros)_

Já não era a mesma, disso tinha certeza.

_And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me_

_Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind_

_(E me faz pensar que deve ter alguma coisa errada comigo_

_E de todas as horas que eu fiquei pensando_

_De alguma forma perdi minha cabeça)_

O que lhe faltava? O que?

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_(Mas eu não estou louco, só não estou muito bem_

_Eu sei que agora você não pode dizer_

_Mas fique por aí que talvez você vá ver_

_Um outro lado meu)_

Lágrimas. Só o que saiam, eram lágrimas.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know right now you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be_

_(Eu não estou louco, só menos efetivo_

_Eu sei que agora você não se importa_

_Mas logo você vai pensar em mim_

_E como eu costumava ser)_

Chorava com vontade. Com dor no coração, pela traição e por si mesma. Tudo que ela era agora, era por conseqüência do passado. Encolhendo-se como uma criança, ela estava. Lágrimas sufocadas, agora saíam para a sua tristeza.

_I've been talking in my sleep_

_Pretty soon they'll come to get me_

_Yeah, they're taking me away_

_(Tenho falado durante meu sono_

_Logo, logo, eles virão me buscar_

_Yeah, eles estão me levando para longe)_

Mãe; onde andaria aquela adorável criatura? Onde estaria a sua bondosa e amável protetora? Por que ela não à estava confortando agora? Se antes soubesse que passaria por isso, jamais teria se entregado as liberdades da vida adulta.

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_(Mas eu não estou louco, só não estou muito bem_

_Eu sei que agora você não pode dizer_

_Mas fique por aí que talvez você vá ver_

_Um outro lado meu)_

Apenas uma dúvida lhe preenchia a mente agora: quando ela pararia de vivenciar estes momentos? Todas as noites, sua face lhe era banhada com as lágrimas da dor e da dúvida; quando aquilo iria acabar?

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know right now you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be_

_(Eu não estou louco, só menos efetivo_

_Eu sei que agora você não se importa_

_Mas logo você vai pensar em mim_

_E como eu costumava ser)_

Não sabia. O que, as lágrimas pararam? O que era aquele sentimento? Ah, claro, ela estava ansiosa! Como era bom estar ansiosa! A quanto tempo não sentia isso!

_Yeah, how I used to be_

_How I used to be_

_Well, I'm just a little unwell_

_(Yeah, como eu costumava ser_

_Como eu costumava ser_

_Bem, só não estou muito bem)_

Ela sentia como se algo, que fosse mudar a sua vida, à aguardava. Quem sabe, a surpresa de Amy, mudasse sua vida?

_How I used to be_

_How I used to be_

_I'm just a little unwell_

_(Como eu costumava ser_

_Como eu costumava ser_

_Só não estou muito bem)_

O sono. O tão aguardado sono finalmente chegava. Lágrimas já secas, haviam cessado e agora seus conflitos internos se viam abafados. Quem sabe, a surpresa de uma querida amiga não trancafiasse sua tortura e assim, trouxe-se luz para a escuridão de um coração sangrento? Não sabia, mas finalmente, uma dúvida lhe trazia felicidade...


End file.
